un deseo
by kyouhei-rizzo
Summary: angel era un tipico chico de 14 años pero eso cambiara cuando conosca a una gardevoir misterioso el cual le cambiara todo pero en este cambio radical no estara solo conocera gente como ash la cual ara que el cambio menos raro(este fanfict va a tener mucho parecido a la historia de fate stay night.para los que noten los parecidos)


narrador:nos encontramos en un lugar de sinnoh para ser exactos en pueblo hoja verde pueblo donde vivia un chico llamado camilo angel un chico comun de 14 años era un chico algo descuidado,desordenado y algo activo en algunas situaciones..pero su actitud cambio un dia que el estaba en una colina acostado en el pasto con dos de sus mejores amigos: una chico de 16 años que se llamaba aron black, y tambien estaba con otra amiga mas bien era su mejor amiga a la cual le contaba todo absolutamante todo una chica la cual cuando la familia de angel se mudo hacia el pueblo fue con ella con la que primero establecio una amistad con aquel chico acabado de llegar..su nombre era chicos estaban charlando pero de tanto estar asi se les hizo tarde a los chicos

dawn:chicos ya se nos hizo tarde ya son las 10:pm creo que deberiamos irnos no?(preguntaba la chica a los dos que aun seguian acostados)

black:(parandose)si dawn creo que ya se hizo tarde vamos angel(le decia a el chico el cual parecia hipnotizado por las estrellas del noche habia mas de las que se pudieran contar)

angel:...

black:angel me escuchaste...angel...angel...angel!(le tuvo que gritar el chico para que reccionara)

angel:ahh que?(decia muy alerta el chico)

black:angel que ya se hizo tarde debemos irnos vamos(decia tratanto de que se apurara)

angel:vayanse ustedes yo ahora los alcanso(decia el chico aun acostado en el suelo)

black y dawn:estas seguro angel(preguntaban al chico)

angel:si..creo que voy a estar un rato mas aqui(decia el chico algo pensatibo mirando el cielo)

black:bueno como quieras vamos dawn(decia tomando paso para el pueblo)

dawn:black crees que vaya a estar bien solo?(preguntaba siguiendo a black)

tras black y dawn irse angel se quedo aun acostado en el pasto de aquella colina

angel:...(pensaba:que hermoso cielo el de esta noche)

angel:...bueno creo que es hora de irme(pero antes de que se parara el chico vio una estrella fuga)ohh una estrella fugas...(el chico se quedo callado unos segundos para pedir el deseo)...bueno no creo que el deseo se valla a cumplir bueno es hora de irme

angel empeso bajando de la colina pero como siempre el se bajo mal y tomo un camino en el cual habia un bosque pero el siguio caminando para encontrar el pueblo pero en el camino se encontro a una persona

angel:que hace esa persona ahi

la persona llevaba cubrida la cabeza asi que era imposible reconocerla

angel:(pensaba tal vez si me acerco mas podre saber que se acerco lo suficiente para poder escuchar el tipo habia echo muchas marcas en el suelo y tambien lo que noto angel esque hablaba muy raro)

?:ohhh dios pokemon por favor otorgame el poder de un pokemon guerrero el cual sea capas de ganar a todos los sirvientes de los demas ohhhh! dios pokemon otorgamelo!(decia casi gritando)

pero depronto las marcas del suelo empezaron a brillar con una luz roja habriendo un portal y del suelo empezo a surgir un lucario..pero no cualquier lucario uno el cual le rodeaba un aura roja y estaba mas grande y fuerte que los lucarios normales

?:perfecto!(decia el sujeto con voz elevada)con esto podre ganarle a los demas jajajaja

angel:que demonios le pasa a ese sujeto y como pudo aparecer un lucario de la nada...(se preguntaba en vos baja)sera mejor que me valla(el chico empezo a moverse lentamente hacia atras pero no se dio cuenta de que habia de tras de su pie una rama la cual trono con el pie accidentalmente solo se escucho un crak de la rama)

?:mmm..vaya creo que tenemos un espia..lucario encargate de el!(decia el extraño mientras se empezaba a marchar)

lucario:grrrr!

angel:maldicion!(angel empeso a correr)

angel corrio todo lo que podia despues paso el bosque y siguio corriendo hasta llegar a su casa ay se encerro

angel:ahhh..ahhhh(angel estaba jadeando de tanto correr el penso que el pokemon lo dejo de seguir pero..eso fue lo que el penso)

pero angel fue empujado de la puerta donde se encontraba sentado y se habrio la puerta de un portazo y para desgracia de el era el lucario

angel:demonios!(rapidamente se paro y empezo a correr hacia el patio en el cual habia una pequeña casa en la cual guardaban lo que no nesecitaban mas o menos seria un artico)

angel rapidamente cerro la puerta pensando en que estaria seguro pero el lucario rapidamente empeso a golpear la puerta la cual habrio de un portazo nuevamente angel solo pudo hacerse para atras pero el lucario lo acorralo en una esquina parecia su fin pero angel agarro una palo de acero para hacer que el lucario retrocediera pero altratar de golperar a lucario el contraresto golpeando el palo el cual se rompio en dos a angel no le quedaba nada lucario rapidamente golpeo a angel en el pecho haciendo que este escupiera un poco de sangre,quedando por el empujon cerca de una ventana

angel:(pensaba:no,no,no, no puedo morir asi por un pokemon endemoniado)

el lucario vio que seguia vivo y continuo acercandose para terminarlo

angel:(si tan solo...si tan solo...pudiera luchar no importa que alguien lo hiciera por mi pero si tan solo tuviera algo con la misma fuersa que ese lucario)(en ese mismo momento la mano de angel empezo a brillar marcandose en su mano un signo contres triangulos uno arriba y los otros dos abajo haciendo la figura de un triangulo en medio)

angel:que es esto(se preguntaba por lo de la mano)

el lucario al ver esto solo quedo perplejo y solo le quedaba retirarse de ahi.

angel:pero que(noto que enfrente de el se habia abierto un portal igual que el de antes pero este portal era de color amarillo saliendo de el una..una..una gardevoir)

del suelo aparecio como lucario una gardevoir

angel se quedo perplejo por que habia peleado con entrenadores con gardevoir pero jamas habia visto una tan bella que le robara el corazon

gardevoir:usted me llamo mi amo(decia en tono de pregunta)

angel:...(el se habia quedado plasmado por la bellesa de quel pokemon)

gardevoir:amo usted me llamo?(volvia a preguntar el pokemon)

angel:...(continuaba plasmado pero en eso cae desmayado por el golpe del lucario en el pecho)

narrador:angel durmio toda la noche peroo su mente estaba echa un desastre no podia creer lo que tenia en la mano,tampoco el lo del gardevoir,y mucho menos lo que ocurria pero el penso que todo habia sido un sueñ noche paso rapida al despertar todo era normar o al menos eso se veia

angel:buff(despertandose) vaya que sueño mas extraño tuve...vaya(se rascaba la cabeza)

pero de la puerta de su cuerto se empeso a escuchar toc,toc

angel:...pasen?

gardevoir:amo se encuentra mejor(decia el pokemon asomandose por la puerta)

angel:tu...como llegaste aqui?(preguntaba el chico)

gardevoir:usted me invoco amo

angel:alto,alto,alto yo no hice nada

gardevoir:pues..su mano dice otra cosa(decia el pokemon volteando la mano donde se encontraba la marca)

angel:pero yo no queria meterme en este lio y que es todo esto por que me persiguio el lucario que querian de mi(preguntaba el chico)

gardevoir:pues la unica seria que hubieran visto tu fuersa interio que preservaba la energia del invocamiento mio

angel:pero que es esto quienes son los sirvientes?,quienes mas tienen estas marcas?, y por que me queria matar ese lucarior, y por que eres es tan hermo...(se callo rapidamente antes de decirlo ultimo)

gardevoir:mmm..tengo la respuesta de las preguntas pero de la ultima no se que sea hermo..(decia el pokemon)

angel:bueno no importa quiero verte en..ven(decia el chico)

gradevoir se acerco y el chico se levanto de la cama para apuntarle en la ventana la colina donde estaba ayer

angel:bien gardevoir te estare esperando en la colina a las cuatro yo saldre un rato tengo que meditar todo esto..(a lo que el chico salio rapidamente de la casa)

gardevoir:de deacuerdo..adios...

angel salio rapidamente de la casa para tratar de buscar a dawn y contarle todo absolutamente todo lo que habia ocurrido pero la pregunta ahora es como reaccionara ella

black:errores de escritura o cualquier cosa ponganlo como comentario


End file.
